


黑发女郎

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 哈勃克认错人了。
Relationships: Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 9





	黑发女郎

**Author's Note:**

> 注：我对佐撞脸拉斯特这件事一直很上头，很上头……
> 
> 克里斯家妹子们都是莎，瓦涅莎，萨莎，塔妮莎，娜塔莎，哈哈哈哈罗伊Лариса，拉依莎……

“这顶怎样？”萨莎举起一顶在罗伊边上比划了一下。

瓦涅莎摇了摇头，“卷发，”她说，“要大大的、蓬松的卷发。”

“我觉得黑长直也很好看，”萨莎说着，但还是放下了手里的那顶又到假发堆里摸索。

“这个颜色连我都用不好，”塔妮莎抓着手里的手臂研究着，“我觉得第二个……不对，第三个？……嗯……”

“我会选倒数第二个，”瓦涅莎说，“更多的蓝调，很有气场，也很衬冷白皮。”

“那就上嘴试试吧！”塔妮莎把那支唇膏捞出来晃了晃，“哇我好期待！”

“可是底妆还没化呢……”萨莎捞起一顶符合‘大大的，蓬松的’卷发，摇摇头，太红了，她要黑色的，“怎么没有黑色的大卷发呢？”

“只是试个色啦，一会儿就擦掉的。”塔妮莎已经打开盖子，拧出了膏体。

被围在中间，淹没在一堆各式各样连衣裙、外套、包包和高跟鞋里的是一个显然已经失去了任何求生欲的黑发男人，他穿着衬衫，胸前的扣子解开了三颗，露出了一大片泛着粉色的皮肤，衣袖被卷了起来，露出的小臂紧实精瘦，他的腿上盖着几条温热的大毛巾，脚搁在一张矮凳上，一个姜红色头发的漂亮女孩正认认真真地在他的脚上刷着指甲油。

“别动哦？”娜塔莎直了直身舒展了一下僵硬的肩膀，“再有一层封层就好啦。”

“手上好了吗？”瓦涅莎问道，“颜色真漂亮，我喜欢这个金色镶边和细闪。”

“手上也差个封层，我现在做。”娜塔莎说，“我在想用什么香水，檀香应该很不错，还有红姜，有点辣辣的那种气味。”

“别露出这样的表情嘛，拉依莎，”塔妮莎的语气里充满了幸灾乐祸，“这颜色真的很好看的。”

拉依莎——坐在中间享受服务的这位——原名罗伊马斯坦，一名现役消防队队长——无不忧伤地叹了口气，“卸掉这些指甲要多久？”

“半小时差不多啦，”瓦涅莎笑着回答，“因为还得给你敷个手膜脚膜。”

“我能说不吗？”罗伊可怜巴巴地问。

四个妹子齐齐停下手中的工作瞪了他一眼，整齐划一地摇了摇头，“当然不行。”

-

“所以，”萨莎对着镜头咧嘴笑着，“上次我生日聚会的时候我们亲爱的大帅哥罗伊抽中了这条——”她对着镜头展开那张小小的纸片，“穿上漂亮的裙子和姐妹们一起度过一个女孩儿之夜，现在来认识一下这位！”她一把拉身边那个裹在一身黑色裙子里的高个子，“我们的好姐妹拉依莎，我不敢告诉你们当他从试衣间出来的时候我们有多么惊喜！”

“太好看了！”瓦涅莎说。

“大卷发是天才之选，”娜塔莎凑到相机前露了露脸，“低胸装也绝了，没人看得出来，但我们把肤色调得棒极了，摸起来质感也很棒。”

“别不高兴了拉依莎，”塔妮莎挂到他手臂上，“效果真的棒极了，我已经看到好几个男人在看你了，我好羡慕啊。”

“我更希望获得女孩子们可爱的注意力，”罗伊无奈地叹了口气，“最好不要让我的同事们看见这个，我的职业生涯会完蛋的。”

“怎么会呢，他们会爱死你的。”瓦涅莎笑嘻嘻地说，“你可能会把你们的消防站烧起来，好的那一种。”

“我宁愿不要。”罗伊翻翻眼睛。

“对镜头说嗨！”娜塔莎说。

“嗨——”罗伊露出牙齿，摆出一个毫无诚意的假笑。

“哎呀脾气好大哦，”娜塔莎的语调充满惋惜，“我们要去酒吧坐一会儿，看看拉依莎今天能迷倒几个人。”

塔妮莎接过相机录了一会，好让娜塔莎能在镜头前展现一下她蹦蹦跳跳的走姿并且对着镜头给个飞吻，姐妹四个在油管上有个频道专门上传日常的视频日志，粉丝量有个大几百万，不算太多但也不少了，偶尔在街上的时候还能被人认出来。为了多找些素材，她们总会在出人意料的地方稍作停留，有时候会有不明真相的路人找她们合影，这天在路上她们也遇到了这情况，拉依莎一点儿也不想合作，但那家伙就想站在这个‘最高的小姐姐’身边。

“再提醒我一下为什么这个胸要这么大？”她们离开后罗伊咬牙说。

“因为店里只有这个型号的了，”瓦涅莎捂嘴笑着，“人高马大的一马平川可行不通啊，拉依莎。”

罗伊感觉自己的脸上一定写着一句大写的“我很忧愁，别来烦我”，因为拿着相机的萨莎飞快地就把镜头对准他开始了解说。

他们的夜晚很快就过去了，除了刚进店的那一杯，女孩儿们几乎每个人都被送了酒，而且罗伊那边收到了五份，为了制造点戏剧性，当第一个搭讪者提出想要拉依莎的联系方式，罗伊歪了下头然后将视线转向了店里挂着的飞镖。“女士的手机号可不能这么轻易给出去，”他弯弯嘴角，“太没有挑战性了，不如来玩游戏吧。”

结果没人能赢得了拉依莎的电话号码。

“你太过分啦，”萨莎的语气听起来可没在生气，“我们得让伊丽莎白来搓搓你的锐气。”

“恐怕那样受伤的不会是我，而是那群已经自尊受损的男士们了。”罗伊毫不客气地眯起眼睛露出个没良心的笑来。

“要是他们知道拉依莎甚至都已经网开一面放了水，岂不是得找个坑跳下去算了？”娜塔莎摇着手里的相机神气活现地扭了扭身子，“来看看，我可是拍到不少英姿飒爽的帅气镜头呢。”

“有我的吗？”塔妮莎问道。

“都有，”娜塔莎打开翻转屏，滴滴地按着。

罗伊也凑着看了看，不得不说这几个姐妹真的把他整得挺像那么回事的，镜头里他看起来一点都没什么违和感，也许和他本来就并不庞大的身材也有点关系，他看起来就是个高个子、凹凸有致的成熟女性，那个尺寸超标的假胸把他的伪装变得更完善了，尽管嗓音低沉，但他也不经常开口说些什么，说不定在路上遇到这样的类型他也会多看几眼，但这感觉很奇怪，因为现在这个有点熟悉又有点陌生的女性其实是他自己打扮成的。

往好地方想，他们消防站的队员就算看到了说不定也没法认出这就是他。

他们差不多收工了，但走出店的那时罗伊就感受到了视线，就在他想借着什么方式回头看看的时候，一个充满酒气的人从背后挂到了他身上。

罗伊差点儿就一个背摔把那人丢出去了，但他瞬间注意到那只手腕上露出的手表，注意到那人哼哼唧唧的声音和熟悉的烟草味。

女孩儿们被吓了一跳，但罗伊沉下脾气侧头研究了一眼，埋在他肩膀抽抽嗒嗒的人不是什么陌生人，是他消防站的队员约翰哈勃克，最近这几天他似乎和女朋友吵架了，整天都无精打采的，现在显然他是认错了人。

“拉依莎？”瓦涅莎担心地拽了拽他的手。

“你们先回去吧，”罗伊叹了口气，“这家伙我认识。”

醉成这样，罗伊除了叫辆车把他送回家似乎也没什么别的办法了，哈勃克一人独居，没什么可以帮忙的室友朋友，家人也不在这个城市里。如果说要找别人来帮忙，罗伊又不想暴露自己现在的样子。既然哈勃克醉到无法认清人，那么对罗伊来说反倒更安全了。

“我晚点再回来，”罗伊挠了挠头。

-

哈勃克自从挂在罗伊身上就只顾哼唧着哭鼻子，酒气重得罗伊都不想和他说话，叫了辆出租车，他在进去前还大声哭着扒拉着罗伊的手臂不肯放，嘴里大声喊着“不要抛弃我！”搞得路人都对罗伊频频侧目，翻了个白眼，罗伊赶紧把他推进去，然后快速躲进车里。

好在他完全记得自己家住哪里。

“你钱包呢？”到达目的地的时候罗伊没好气地敲了敲把眼泪鼻涕一挂全粘到他手臂上的金发脑袋。

“索拉莉丝！”哈勃克还在呜呜地哭，完全没听见罗伊在讲什么。

“你认错了，”罗伊干巴巴地说，“我叫拉依莎。”

“索拉莉丝！”

罗伊瞪了一眼后视镜里抿着嘴偷笑的司机，翻了个白眼伸手推开哈勃克，并从对方的衣服里摸出了钱包翻了翻，抽出几张钱递给司机付了车费，然后又捏着钥匙钻出了车。哈勃克醉得要命，但却知道紧紧抓着罗伊的手跟着他走，罗伊内心也是佩服极了。

哈勃克的公寓在五楼，罗伊在电梯里不得不时时刻刻把哈勃克戳得远点，以免那家伙把脸上的眼泪鼻涕全都蹭到他的脸上。

“你住哪间？”罗伊问。

“不要分手……”哈勃克说。

“我不是你的索拉莉丝，傻冒，你看清楚一点！”罗伊头疼地按了按太阳穴，用随手拿着的一份报纸狠狠抽了一下哈勃克目前完全无法使用的脑袋，试图把他扇醒。

“索拉莉丝……”哈勃克眼泪哗哗地溜，根本不听他的，“我就知道你有事瞒着我，可是这些我们都能解决的嘛……”他抽抽鼻子，往罗伊身上扑，“你不要走啦………………”

一扇门打开，一个花白头发的老婆婆在门后朝他们看了看。

“夫人，”罗伊立刻叫住她，“他喝醉了认错人，我送他回来，请问您知道他是哪间屋子的吗？”

老婆婆推了推眼镜，从门后冒出来细细瞧了瞧他。

“你叫啥？”她问。

“呃……”罗伊愣了愣，才说，“我叫拉依莎，夫人。”

“索拉莉丝！！”哈勃克仍然一把眼泪地往他身上挂，老婆婆看看他，摇了摇头，指指不远处的门，“就那个，你有钥匙吗？”

“有。”罗伊勉强地朝她笑笑，“多谢了。”少一个人知道都是好的，他寻思，要是今天没穿着这一身跑出来，说不定也就不会惹上这么多麻烦事儿了，想到这里他只能可悲地叹了口气。

把哈勃克拽到他家门前，打开锁，把人丢进去，罗伊在门口犹豫了一下，但看到自己身上惨不忍睹的泪痕和某些他不想知道的成分的痕迹，他皱着鼻子踏进屋子打算借用一下哈勃克的浴室稍微清理一番。

哈勃克一把搂住他。

罗伊把在店门口没有实施成功的背摔使了出来。

哈勃克栽了个跟头，在地板上以滑稽的姿势冻结了半分钟有余，罗伊一手叉腰一手撩开了跑到前面来的头发，眯着眼睛瞪了瞪哈勃克。

“醒了没？”他冷冷地问。

“……”哈勃克坐在地板上朝他慢吞吞地眨了眨眼，看上去在思考。“这是你不愿意告诉我的事情吗？你力气好大。”

这人是不是喝酒喝傻了？罗伊差点儿没被他气死，高跟鞋已经够让他心烦的了，如果他足够愤怒说不定会用这鞋子踩他一脚，不管这行为看起来会让他变得有多么像个变装皇后。

他翻了个白眼旋风般地走进哈勃克的浴室，听声音他那个喝傻了的队员也跟着过来了，但罗伊打开水，拿好了喷头，在哈勃克踏进浴室的那一刻就把花洒对准了他的脸嗞了过去，气势同他在工作时抱着水管嗞火如出一辙，既然哈勃克喝得像是脑袋被酒精点着了火，那罗伊就好好把这火给灭灭干净，这原本是他们的本职工作，不是吗？

哈勃克被冰凉的水冲了个满脸满头，徒劳地拿手抵挡，还在不断地支哇乱叫，他往后退一点罗伊就往前紧逼一点，直到水管到了极限位置，罗伊才停下原地朝着哈勃克又嗞了一会儿，看着这个家伙艰难地从水里躲开，罗伊才放下花洒冷笑了一下，“清醒一下吧，醉鬼。”他转回去洗了洗手臂，关掉水。

哈勃克在盯着他发呆，罗伊没好气地瞥了他一眼，对着镜子整整衣服，打算一会儿就离开这个鬼地方赶紧回家。但哈勃克的清醒似乎又把他的思路带往了另一个错误的方向：“如果你不想告诉我也没关系，”这个落汤鸡可怜巴巴地请求道，“难道我们之前的关系都是假的吗？至少把这个告诉我好吗？”

我为什么要在这样美好的夜晚应付这种脑子短路的失恋傻缺呢？我为什么要忍受这种只有在肥皂剧里才会出现的可怕台词呢？哈勃克简直比我约会过的所有女孩儿们都糟糕，女孩儿都没他这么难缠！罗伊在内心疯狂吐槽，他只想早点抽身，所以他决定为了保住自己的智商，再也不和哈勃克讲任何一句话，他已经洗完手，现在是时候离开这个见鬼的地方了。

除了个小手包以外他本来就没带着什么东西，于是他完全无视这个仍在耍酒疯的近视眼同僚，抓起包走到门口打开门锁拉开门——

门被用力地摔回去的时候他本能地用手肘向后挡去，并且顺势用另一只手往后打了一拳，哈勃克被他打了个正着，但罗伊下一刻也意识到自己被拦腰抬了起来，瞬间失去了平衡眼前一花，回神的时候已经被丢到了沙发上，酒气扑面而来，看不见脸，因为哈勃克正埋着那个假胸蹭着，而罗伊感受到一只不安分的爪子正掀开他的裙摆摸了进去，危机感让罗伊在一瞬间作出决定，他往边上一撑好让自己滑下沙发，尽管哈勃克也一道滑了下来，但罗伊总算能在两人都掉下去的时候迅速抽身，在哈勃克想贴上来的时候他下意识地给了他一巴掌，然后躲得远远的。

“我操，”罗伊谨慎地贴到门边一边骂道，“我要真是你女朋友，我看你他妈就永远也别想复合了。”

哈勃克在原处盯着他发呆，罗伊迅速开了门溜了出去。

当他坐上出租车，司机频频看他，“有事吗？”他说。

“您还好吗？”司机问。

“我很好，为什么？”他皱了皱眉。

“你在流血。”司机说，他应该是从后视镜看到罗伊一脸茫然的样子，所以又抬手在脸上比划了一下，“就这儿……车后有个小药箱，里面有创可贴。”

调整了位置好让自己照到后视镜，罗伊发现司机确实没骗他，他的额头有一道血痕，可能是在哈勃克家什么时候不小心磕到的，头发也不算很整齐，但他当时一定是把这件事忘了，“谢谢，”他说，然后从找到司机所说的药箱简单处理了一下，顺手抚平了毛躁的假发。

-

“你到底是哪里得罪他了？”布莱达蹲在奄奄一息的哈勃克边上嚼口香糖。

“我哪知道！？”哈勃克欲哭无泪地做着俯卧撑，“一百四十二！”还外加报数。

“你想跟他一起吗？布莱达？”一个声音干巴巴地响起来，布莱达从地上弹起，摆出投降的姿态迅速溜了。

“别偷懒，继续，做完绕球场四十圈，快点。”马斯坦队长坐进一把椅子里翘着腿掐着秒表看着并且开始计数，哈勃克对于自己到底为什么会突然被他针对一点儿头绪都没有，他刚刚经历了一场惨无人道的分手，而且还喝到了断片以至于可能在晚上弄出了认错人的意外，但第二天他完全记不起来对方的名字。

他几乎给索拉莉丝发了快三四百条消息了，什么回音都没有收到，哈勃克认为她也许已经把他加了黑名单，这些报复性的体能训练来得其实正是时候，所以他也不再抱怨什么，只是夹紧尾巴老老实实执行队长给的每一个指令。

这样的训练持续了大概整整三天，然后有一个晚上下班后菲利偷偷把他拽到了一边。

“我要给你看个东西，”菲利说，“我觉得我大概知道你这两天是为什么会被队长盯上了。”

他把自己的手机递给哈勃克，上面是一个漂亮的金发妹子的笑脸，有一个播放键，哈勃克点了一下。

‘所以，上次我生日聚会的时候我们亲爱的大帅哥罗伊抽中了这条——穿上漂亮的裙子和姐妹们一起度过一个女孩儿之夜，现在来认识一下这位！’那女孩拽过一个高个的黑色卷发波霸，哈勃克嘴里的烟掉到了地上。‘我们的好姐妹拉依莎……’

视频仍然在播放。

但他们保持着尴尬的沉默。

哈勃克掏出自己的手机，打开相册，翻出索拉莉丝的照片，摆在边上并且在镜头放到‘拉依莎’的时候点了暂停。

他看看左边，再看看右边，再看看左边，再看看右边。

“凯恩。”他颤巍巍的说。

“怎么了？你想起什么来了吗？”凯恩菲利推推自己的眼镜一脸期待。

“你说我现在给自己定做一个棺材还来不来得及？”哈勃克心如死灰。

“为什么！？”凯恩大惊失色，“你不会……你做了什么？？”

“我不记得了，”哈勃克欲哭无泪，“我觉得下次出警马斯坦会把我直接丢进火场……”

他们又沉默了一会儿，哈勃克用头往墙上撞过去。“操。我真是完蛋了，我还给索拉莉丝发了大概有两百条消息告诉她我对那晚上有多么抱歉，怪不得她再也没搭理过我……那个他妈的胸到底是怎么弄出来的！这谁他妈认得出啊，我操，我操！”

凯恩凑上去看了看哈勃克手里的手机，表情复杂，但哈勃克实在是太好笑了，凯恩只能让自己露出了一个同情又不失礼貌的微笑。

“队长气消了就好了……”凯恩安慰道。

“就算他消了气，我的女朋友也再不会理我了。”哈勃克绝望地说。

“你别说队长女装有点好看。”凯恩拿回自己的手机又点开视频，“这么看来，其实他身材不错，脸也漂亮，你不是经常说女人都被他骗走了嘛？说不定你可以换一种方式解决这个问题呢？”

“我看……”一道声音在他们身后凉凉地响起来，“你这两天也是太闲了，菲利。”

第四天趴在地上疯狂做俯卧撑的又多了个戴眼镜的小个子。

不过两周之后当哈勃克发现自己在看第两百遍遍那个视频日志并且能够毫无障碍地背出所有队长说过的话，搞清楚拉依莎和索拉莉丝之间的形体差别（显然罗伊高了一丁点，但索拉莉斯会踩更高跟的鞋，而罗伊整体上要比索拉莉斯大一圈，但单看他一个人的时候那个腰简直就是过分纤细，而且尽管胸是假的，屁股显然没有作假，哈勃克在更衣室悄悄研究了好几次，感觉之前的自己可能瞎得可以。），他开始认认真真考虑凯恩的提议，飞镖不算难，台球也凑合，硬杠的话马斯坦在力量上比他差一截，他想了半天，觉得自己应该有条件可以拿到“拉依莎”联系方式。

于是为了壮胆哈勃克给自己灌了几杯酒冷静了一下，然后迅速抓起手机编辑了一条短信发给马斯坦。（某种意义上验证马斯坦说他傻这个结论是完全正确的。）

‘嘿老大，你觉得我有办法能拿到你的手机号吗？’

‘……’  
‘你以为你在和谁发消息？’对方回复。

‘我飞镖玩的不错。’哈勃克摁了个发送。

‘这是工作群。’半天之后，一条消息冒了出来。

‘队里怎么有你这样的傻冒？’又一条。

就在哈勃克验证了群发这件事之后决定社会性死亡之前，又一条信息发了过来。

‘输了的话，下一个月的地板全归你了。’

‘其他人，收到的给个回复。’

也许……哈勃克挠了挠鼻子瞅着那一串串的‘收到，老大’，想到，再多活几天也不是什么坏事。


End file.
